Harper Griffin
by TheGirlWithABigHeart
Summary: Harper Griffin lives in a one of the 'families' out of four in the nation. It's her 'families' turn to hold the annual festivals for all four to get together. But wait! Who is this handsome teen from another 'family' who makes her heart beat?
1. The Last Day!

_**Heeeyyyyy guuuuyyyysss. I'm gonna try another one. I might try to do some more of my other story but since I;m going off to college soon idk if i'll have time. Anway this is a new fic I thought of one day. Hope you enjoy it some! **_

_**I only own the Characters and story line! XD**_

Prologe

It was dark…..

So very dark…..

I couldn't see anything in my path. There was no sounds, not even a cricket or hoot coming from the animals of the forest.

I kept walking forward even if I couldn't see what was in front of me. It was like I lost all of my senses. No scents, sounds, nothing I could feel, and did I mention that it was dark.

All of a sudden I heard deep breathing behind me. I was too afraid to turn around.

Then they said,

"They are coming."

It was a male voice.

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"The evil ones." He said.

"Who are the evil one's?"

"All will be told in good time child." He stated.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Let's just say, I've known you all your life." He said, "But know it's time for you to wake up."


	2. The Last Day! Part 2

_**Chapter 1! Woop! Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**I only own the characters and the story line!**_

I jolted out of my bed. I could feel the sweat going down the back of my neck.

It was all just a dream.

It was a weird dream. Usually I never remember my dreams the after I wake up. This one felt so real. 'They're coming' the guy said. He said they were the 'evil ones'. The only evil one I know is my calculus teacher...

"OH SHIT!" I screamed.

I looked at my alarm clock that did not go off this morning flash 7:00am. I only had an hour to get to school.

I jumped out of my bed and ran to my closet and pulled out my batman tank top, and some jean shorts and sprinted to my bathroom. I quickly got dressed and brushed my pearly whites. I looked in the mirror at a skinny girl with some define muscles. I was a little short compared to the rest of my family. I put on my earrings and put my massive curly hair that ran down to my low back into a pony tail. I applied a little bit of makeup on too. I ran back into my room and put my batman converse on my tiny feet. Placed my don't blink bracelet on my wrist and grabbed my Gryffindor book bag. I took my Iphone that said 'Rawr and Stuff' with a dinosaur on it and placed it in the pocket of my shorts. Last I put the necklace my father gave me before he passed away around my neck. I was a locket with a picture of the full moon on the front. I took a glance at my clock.

'7:35am'

Shit…

I sprinted down stairs where my mom was drinking coffee at the counter with her iPad in her other hand.

"Bye mom! Going to school!" I ran up to her kissed her on the cheek and grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl in front of her.

"Bye honey, have a great last day!" My mom said.

"Will do!" I said running out of the door.

It was my last day of school. I am a senior in high school today is the senior's last day when the rest of the grades take there finals next week. I'm pretty much done with mine, I just need to present my final project in my astronomy class. In two weeks I'll graduate high school.

I ran out to the driveway and got into my deep cherry red 2013 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Sahara. I got it for my 18th birthday / the holidays.

The doors were off, and the back was down. I jumped into in and turned the engine on. I placed my CD in and cranked the volume all the way up. I pulled out of my drive way and drove towards the high school.

"Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly"

"Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shhhh...  
Then they can walk on by"

" I always told you that you were a good singer!" a mysterious voice said.

"CAD é AN IFEANN?" I screamed, almost crashing onto the side of the road.

Looking into my rear view mirror was no other then my best friend Zula Mannik.

"Girl you have to stop speaking that Irish crap around me, I cannot understand a word!" Zula said.

" I said what the hell! When did you get in my car?" I said frantically.

"Oh! Haha, well I decided since it's our last day of school we should drive together, so walked over and waited for you in your car. I guess you took so long I kind of dozed off in the back!" She said.

"My alarm didn't go off so I woke up late. Why didn't you text me?" I asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprised! We both went together the first day of school back in pre-k, and I just wanted to walk in and out together of our last day of school EVER!" Zula said.

"Haha, alright. Just don't pop up out of nowhere next time. You almost made me get into an accident." I said.

"Sorry Bestie! Won't happen again!"

We finally got up to the school and I pulled into my parking spot for the last time. We both got out of the car and I got a clear view of what Z was wearing.

Z was wearing a 'Thug Life' tank top and jean shorts. Her 'Don't Blink' bracelet and a feather cuff earring. Her family locket was hanging from her neck as well. On her feet was a pair of cowboy boots that looked really familiar.

"Are those my cowboy boots?" I asked.

"Oh! Why look at the time, we better hurry of we'll be late for class!" Z said heading towards the school. Her strawberry blonde hair that was in a braided going down to her mid back was swaying back and forth as she quickly scurried towards the school obviously trying to avoid my question.

"I want those back!" I yelled at her while chasing her towards the school building.


	3. My Homies

_**Chap 2! Enjoy! **_

_**I only own the characters and story line! **_

I was now currently sitting in first period class. The much dreaded calculus. Sadly Z was in a different class. Mr. Hugh Janus (not kidding, that's his name) was letting us all do whatever since we took our final last week. Mr. Anus was sitting at his desk reading a book while the class talked amongst ourselves. No one in my family was in this class so I was kind of alone. I never really talk to anyone that isn't in the family. It's funny though because there is a lot of us. Not just my age, but of all ages.

I was sitting at my desk playing doodle jump on my phone. But I was interrupted by what sounded like nails against a chalk board.

"Well hello Heather." Said the gross noise.

"The names Harper, Angelica." I said back never looking away from my game.

Angelica Smith. She was the stereo typical snobby rich girl that daddy got her anything she wanted. Her family owned a famous food chain that all across the country. The reason they live in our town was beyond me. She's pretty rude to me and the rest of the girls in our family, though she does drool over all the boys in the family. We all dislike her though. She's pretty slutty too. The close she has on now give a pretty good example. A crop top with red and pink flowers all on it and red booty shorts. She had way to much makeup on that Its making another skin on her face. She had these humongous earrings on that I don't even know how to describe them, and on her feet were these contraptions of what you call shoes. They looked like black pumps with spikes on the back. Ugh, just looking at her makes me vomit a little in the mouth.

"Whatever Helen. Do you know if Luke's here today?" She asked.

Luke's in the family. He's been her target all through high school.

"How should I know?" I said.

"Isn't he like, your cousin or something?" She said.

"No, our families are just good friends. I don't keep tabs on him like you do." I said.

"I do not like, keep tabs on him you bitch." She said to me.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway, I don't know if Luke is here or not. So why don't you and your slutty friends go back to your seats and leave me alone." I told her.

"Whatever Hope! You better watch what you say to me! Or I'll get my daddy to do something bad to your family!" She threatened and walked away.

Haha, like that will ever happen. We had 5 minutes left in class so I gathered all my belongings and stood at the door with the rest of the class. I looked at my phone and saw I had a text message from my mom.

**_Is iad na Mannik bhfuil BBQ ar a n-teach ag 5 anocht ar deireadh an pháirtí scoilbhliana. Teacht abhaile go tapa chun a fháil réidh tar éis na scoile._**

**_grá, mam_**

**_p.s a dhéanamh cinnte go bhfaigheann do dheartháir an t-eolas_**

Cool! A BBQ at the Z's house tonight.

**_alright mam! beidh a dhéanamh!_**

Right as I finished texting my mom back the bell for second period rang. I had art with Z and Amanda. I hurried to the art room that was in the other building. As I was walking by I noticed some of the guys from the family standing by the lockers. My brother being one of those guys.

"Nathan!" I yelled at him.

All the guys turned around and looked at me. There was Nathan, Jacob, and Luke. Nathan and I are twins. People say we look alike, but we don't see it. He was 6'1 and he had some defined muscles like most guys in the family. He had short curly brown hair and blue eyes like me. There was Jacob. He was 6'0 and he was probably one of the most buff kids in our age group. He has spiky brown hair and hazel eyes. Lastly Luke, he was a good 6'2, has shaggy blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

I walked over to the group of guys.

"Hey, did you get mom's text?" I asked Nathan.

"Yeah, I got it. I'm probably going to run to Jacob's first to get my game that I loaned to him then I'll be home." He said.

"Awww, bro! Can I please keep it for a little longer! I haven't beaten it yet!" Jacob said.

"Dude! I didn't even get to finish it before you basically stole it from me!" Nate told him.

"I told you I was borrowing it." Jacob explained.

"You basically came to my house, took my game, and texted me later that night that you 'borrowed' the game!" Nathan said angrily.

It was like watching a tennis match. They always argue, but then end up making it up in the end. I turned to Luke.

"Good luck with these two, I need to get to art. I'll see you tonight?" I said, but it mainly sounding like a question.

"Yeah, see you tonight." He said.

I scurried away, still being able to hear the two bickering in the background and Luke trying to calm them down. I finally made it with a little time to spare. I saw Amanda and Z in our usual spot and sat with them.

"What took you so long? You usually are here before both of us." Said Z.

"Nathan and Jacob." I explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Said Z.

I looked over at Amanda who was finishing up her last minute painting.

Amanda Landon. She's a quiet girl, but she is really funny and is a great friend. She was wearing jeans and a British flag shirt, some red toms and bangles on her wrist. She had her families' locket around her neck. Her Crazy red hair was up in a bun on the top of her head. She's currently dating Jacob. From the rumors I heard about them says that their parents are talking about maybe marriage, which I'm sure is putting pressure on them.

Speaking of dating Z has a big crush on Luke but I'm not sure how he feels about her. I currently don't like anyone at the moment. Most of the boys in our family are like brothers to me. Some of them have tried courting me, but I always friend zone them. I know it's mean, but that's just how I feel.

We were all sitting and chatting about the events for tonight that we lost track of time and the bell rang for third period.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys at lunch." I said. Neither of them were in my next class.

"Yea! We'll save you a seat." Said Z.

"Bye Harper." Amanda said.

"Bye!" I said while exiting the art room.


	4. Take That!

**Chapter 4! Whoop! **

**I tried making it a little longer this time!**

**xoxDarkFallenAngelxox - Sorry not much in this chapter! but maybe in the next one!;)**

**I only own the characters and the story line! XD**

It's now 5th period, and for me that's lunch.

I walk to the cafeteria and find all my friends sitting at a big round table in the back. I saw Amanda, Z, Nathan, Jacob, Luke, Sam, Cody, and Frankie.

Sam, Cody, and Frankie are all in grades under us. Sam and Cody Shade are in 11th grade and are twins like Nathan and I. It's common to have twins and triplets if you're in the family. Sam and Cody remind me of George and Fred from Harry Potter. The only difference is that they don't look anything like them. They have a tendency to pick on little Frankie, Sam more than Cody if you know what I mean. Frankie Bound is in 10th grade. She's really smart though and is already taking some 11th grade classes this year. She's really quiet too, which makes Amanda and her good friends. We did get her drunk once. Let's just say that won't be happening anytime again soon.

I went towards the table, and Z was the first to spot me.

"Girl! You have been late a lot today what up with that?" Z said.

"Sorry, Mrs. Nelson was having a breakdown in class because she didn't get teacher of the year for next year. It was kind of sad." I explained.

"She doesn't deserve it anyway! She's a horrible teacher! She made one of the kids in our class cry last year and he didn't go back to school for two whole months! I'm surprised she still has a job here!" said Jacob. His arm was around Amanda's seat and her head was resting on his shoulder. "I hope you guys don't get her next year." Jacob mentioned towards the twins.

"Please, apparently you don't know us well enough." Sam said.

"Yea! We'll be the ones to put her in her place!" Cody stated.

"Hell Yea!" The twins said as they gave each other a high five with big grins on their faces.

Frankie did a face palm.

"What's wrong with that Fran?" Sam asked.

"You guys are idiots." Frankie said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Awwww Fran, but were sooo adorable! How can you not love us!" Cody said. Both twins giving puppy dog eyes to her.

Frankie just put her face in her hands. Trying to pretend they weren't there as they kept trying to get her to show some emotion.

"Umm, I think I'm going to go grab lunch." I said getting out of my seat.

"I'll join you." Frankie said while quickly getting out of her seat walking over to me.

"We will to!" Said the twins.

"Haha why don't you guys stay, here we need a good idea for a prank for our last day." Said Nathan.

You should have seen the gleam in the twin's eyes.

Frankie and I quickly got out of there before the twins changed their mind. There was a little line and we went to the end. It was kind of awkward since Frankie and I don't talk much. Don't get me wrong, were good friends. It's just that she's not really known for being a talkative one. While we were standing there I got a good look at what she was wearing.

She had on short blue and white striped dress that went right above her knees with a sleeveless jean jacket and some brown sandals. She was wearing her family locket around her neck, a black bracelet with a heart chain. Last on her ears where three diamond earrings in the left ear and two in the right.

"I like your dress." I told her.

"Thank you." She said back.

"Where'd you get it?" I asked

"Forever 21." She answered.

"Cool." I said.

This was getting awkward…..

Soon we were next in line. They were serving Mexican food today. I grabbed two tacos, nacho chips, and bottled water. We then started heading back to the table were we saw the twins standing up with everyone else cracking up in tears.

"What did me miss?" I asked.

"Well." Cody said.

"We were in drama class today." Sam said.

"And we were doing an improve exercise." Cody stated.

"It was like scene from a hat on the show Whose Line." Sam explained.

"We all wrote a scenario to put in the hat." Cody said.

"As you all know Barbie was in our class." Sam reminded us. (That's the nickname the twins gave Angelica.)

"Mr. Dunn pulled out a scenario that read 'People that think Angelica is hot'." Cody explained.

"So Cody and I walked to the middle and she got all excited." Sam stated.

"Then we pretended to look around for people!" Cody said while laughing.

The table started cracking up again.

"You should have seen the look on her face! Priceless!" Sam said.

"Hahahaha I bet!" I said.

The laughter slowly started dying down and everyone started smaller conversations around the table. The table sat Z to my right and Amanda on the other side of her. Jacob had his arm still behind her chair, and next to him was Luke. Next to him were Sam, Frankie, and Cody in that order, and then sat Nathan who was to my left.

I was chatting with Z to my left. I then heard that nail/chalkboard sound again.

"Well hello Luke! I've been looking forever for you." Angelica said.

We all turned towards the disgusting sound. We all saw her and her crew heading towards the table.

"Fuck." I heard Z whisper to herself.

"What the hell do you want?" Luke asked glaring at her.

" Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to go down the hall with we to a little room were we could 'chat'." She said emphasizing the word chat.

Luke's Face started turning a green color. I could feel Z getting tense besides me, and I grabbed her arm under the table attempting to calm her down before she pounced on Angelica. Not that I don't have a problem with that. I just didn't want to have her going to jail for murder.

By this time the twins were laughing so hard that they almost fell out of their chairs.

"Are you stupid?" Luke asked.

"Dude! That's an insult to stupid people!" Sam said. Everyone laughed besides you know who.

"Nice Bro!" said Cody while giving him a high five.

"You two better shut up!" Angelica threatened.

"Or what?" Sam asked.

"You'll get your 'daddy' to take care of it?" Cody added on.

"Hmph! You twins better watch your back. Anyway Luke, are you in?" Angelica asked.

"I would rather drown myself." Luke explained.

"Awwww, but we could have so much fun together." She said.

I felt Z get tenser. This isn't good.

"I seriously doubt that." He said.

Angelica got really close to Luke and whispered seductively, "And I seriously doubt that."

All in one motion Z got up out of her seat ran over to Angelica and her fist made contact with her probably new nose. It made Angelica fall down a few feet away.

"YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH!" Z shouted.

By this time we got the whole cafeteria's attention on the scene. Angelica's followers were now on the ground helping her up.

"What the hell you bitch?" Angelica asked. He voice sounded more nasally than normally. Z probably broke her nose. Scratch that, she did break her nose. There was a little bit of blood coming out of it.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY BEFORE I MESS YOUR WHOLE FUCKING FAKE FACE YOU BITCH." Z yelled. By this time I was beside her, trying to hold her back, along with Nathan and Jacob before she did any more damage.

"Oh my god! I am so telling my daddy on you!" She said while running away with her crew.

"THAT'S RIGHT BITCH!" Z yelled toward her.

Nathan, Jacob, and I excused ourselves from the group and took Z to the gym. We passed the gym coach who happened to be Amanda's father. He saw us come in and with one look at us he understood the situation and pointed to one of the back work out rooms. We waved at him to thank him and quickly took Z to the back room so she can let her stress out. We closed and locked the door behind us. Inside the room was a big punching bag that was made of solid concrete just for us in the family so we can relieve stress in high school. We wrapped Z's hands and she went straight to it and started annihilating it. Nathan, Jacob, and I stood in the corner like it was something that happened a lot. After a few minutes the bell rang for the next period and Z was still going at it. The thing was almost in pieces.

"You should go Harper, don't you need to do your last final?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, but I don't want to leave her." I said.

"Don't worry Harp, we got this." Jacob said.

"Alright see you after school." I said .

"Bye." They said.


	5. New Couples and Nice Houses

**HAHA I couldn't stop Writing! I want to know what happens next! It's funny cause I'm the one writing it! I'm pretty happy with this chapter! Hope you enjoy it too!**

**I only own The Characters and the Story Line! XD**

It was the end of the day, or the end of my high school career. I ended up getting an A+ on my astronomy final by the way. I was walking toward the school entrance were Z and I planned to meet. As I was walking and I spotted Z by some lockers. I was about to call out her name when a hand came to my mouth and pulled me back around the corner. I panicked and thrashed around, but then calmed down once I heard the voice.

"Shhhhh, don't let them hear you." Sam said.

"Yea, don't interrupt." Cody said.

I looked around the corner and there was Z leaning against a locker with Luke standing in front of her. They were talking and Z had a little bit of blush on her face. With my good hearing I could hear what they were talking about.

"So did you end up getting in trouble?" Luke asked.

"No, since no one wanted to rat me out they didn't get a witness, so I was let free. I guess everyone in the school really does hate her." Z said.

"Angelica's group didn't back up her story?" he asked.

"Well they did, but even the principal knows that they make up stories all the time so Angelica can get people in trouble, so he didn't believe them. I guess I came out lucky! Haha." Z said.

"Well, again I would like to thank you. I was fighting to not do what you did. I probably would have done worse if you didn't beat me to it." Luke said.

"You're welcome, I might need to go wash my hand in acid to get the her germs off it." Z said.

They both laughed.

"You know what?" He asked.

"Chicken butt?" She asked.

"haha no, I just wanted to say that you look really hot when your angry." He said putting a hand next to her head against a locker and started inching closer to her.

I turned around to the twins, "Guys maybe we should give them some privacy." I told them.

"Are you kidding?" Cody asked.

"This is the best part!" Sam stated.

I turned my head back to Luke and Z.

"Oh, rea…really? I, uh never knew." Z stuttered.

"Well I actually think you're hot all the time, but that was really sexy." Luke purred in her ear.

"Guys are you sure about this." I asked the guys.

"Shhhhhh!" they both said.

"Well, I uh always thought you were pretty handsome." Z said.

Their faces were getting closer, to where Z could feel his breath against her lips.

"Well that makes me really happy." He said.

Z couldn't take the teasing any further. She grabbed Luke by the collar slammed her lips onto his. You could hear the growl that came out of him. She placed her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. There they were making out right in the hallway.

"WOOOOOOOT!" Two voices shouted behind me as they came from out of our hiding spot around the corner.

Both Z and Luke spotted the twins and Z started blushing while Luke just smirked. Z tried getting out of his hold as we started heading towards them but he just tightened his grip on her.

"Well that was beautiful." Sam said.

"Man, I wish I brought my camera to school today!" Cody complained.

Luke just chuckled while Z blushed harder.

"So, when's the wedding?" Sam asked.

The twins started laughing.

"Dude, were not even dating yet." Luke said.

"Then what was that about?" Cody asked.

"You didn't let me finish." Luke stated.

"Fine, go ahead, don't mind us then." Sam said.

Luke turned Z to face him. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips then stared into her eyes.

"Zula Mannik, will you do me the big honor of being my girlfriend?" Luke asked.

"I thought you would never ask." She said then kissed him on the lips.

He picked her up and he started twirling her in the air. The twins started making wolf whistles.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but my best friend and I have a tradition to finish." I said to them. Z broke the kiss.

"Sorry Luke, how about I see you at the BBQ tonight, alright." Z said.

"It's ok babe, I'll be waiting for you." Luke said.

They broke apart and Luke kissed her one last time then started walking down the hall with the twins who followed him making kissing noises behind him. Z and I were now alone. We smiled at each other and linked arms walking to the front of the school. We stopped right at the entrance doors. We looked at each other. Smiles were on both of our faces.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Always been. On the count of three." Z said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" we both said together as we took our last and final step out the doorway together.

"Woooooooot!" We both cheered together.

We both skipped together to my car arms still linked. We were now done with high school. We couldn't have been any happier.

"So do you want me to drop you off at your house?" I asked her.

"Yea, mom wants me home so I can help prepare for the BBQ." She said.

"Alright, so how happy are you right now." I asked.

"I might explode." She said.

We both laughed. We got into the car and I started up my Jeep. We put our shades on and I started pulling out of the parking lot spot for the last time. We jammed to the music in my car. We were stopped at a stop light when a familiar car pulled up next to us.

"Hello ladies." A familiar voice said.

"Are you following us?" I asked.

I looked over at the car next to us. There was Luke in his black BMW convertible. The twins were in the back seat sitting on the car with their feet on the back seats. It was Cody that spoke to us.

"No way! I just so happens we live in the same neighborhood as you." Sam said.

"What did they bribe you with so you could give them a ride home?" I asked Luke.

"Hey! Luke just so happens to be one of our best friends, and is being very generous giving his homies a ride home!" Cody said.

"There not going to post that Z and I are in a relationship online." Luke said while looking at Z.

"Nice!" Z and I said.

"This is a really long red light." Sam said.

"Totally." Cody agreed.

Then the light finally turned green and I zoomed off leaving the boys in our dust. We reached the neighborhood that our family lived in. I turned down a few streets and finally got to Z's house. I still shocks me how luxurious and ridiculous Z's house is. Most of the people in our family are pretty wealthy. Most of the families are owners of famous businesses and get millions of dollars from there business, but since her father is the leader of our family they are the wealthiest. No one really knows that since we don't gloat about it like Barbie Bitch. I pulled her up to the front steps that were probably a good few yards from the actual house.

"Do you want me to drive you up to the front door?" I joked.

"Haha, very funny. Do you want to hang for a little while?" She asked.

"Nah, my mom wants me home to help her with some things. Maybe I'll come a little earlier to hang before the party." I said.

"Alright," she said jumping out of my car," See you later."

"Bye," I said and started heading home.

I don't live that far from Z's place. She lives in the middle of the whole family, because her dads the leader of the family. I made it to my humble abode and parked my car in the driveway, turned off the car, and locked it. I walked into my house and I see my mother in the kitchen baking. She was probably making her famous pudding cake.

"Hi mom." I said walking up to her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi honey! How was your last day of school?" My mom asked.

"Good! Do you need any help with that?" I asked her.

"No thanks honey, I'm going to be done soon anyway. Why don't you go get ready for the BBQ tonight." She said.

"Alright." I said and started heading to my room.

I passed my brothers room. His door was open and I peeked in. He and Jacob were playing videos games. By the sounds of Jacobs screaming, and Nathans laughing it looked like my brother was winning. After a few minutes Nathan put his hands up in the air and started cheering while Jacob put his face in his hands.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

They both looked in my direction Nathan with a huge grin on his face, and Jacob with a sad frown.

"I told him that if he won against me in Black Ops then he could borrow my game longer, and I obviously won!" Nathan said happily.

"Awwwwww, poor Jacob." I said in a voice that sounded like a mother talking to its baby.

"Shut up Harper." Jacob said.

Nathan and I started laughing. It's not every day you see one of the toughest guys in our family act like a little child that wasn't getting what he wanted.

"Anyway, I'm going to go get ready and head over there early so I can hang with Z." I told them.

"Mind if we join you? We might go chill with Zayn." Nathan asked.

"Sure, I'm going to be a few minutes. I'll come back when I'm ready." I said.

"Ok." Nathan said.

I walked into my room and went into my walk in closet. I grabbed my turquoise dress that went to my knees and had loose short sleeves. I also grabbed a simple white bikini knowing that all the teens would probably be in the pool. I went in to my bathroom to change and redid my makeup. Brown eye shadow and I added water proof eyeliner that made my blue eyes bluer and larger. I also applied some mascara and lip gloss (after I brushed my teeth). I let my hair down so my curls cascaded around my shoulders. I put a pair of dove earrings on my ears and left my 'don't blink' bracelet off as well as my locket. After that I went back into my room and put on my brown sandals that had turquoise gems on them. After I checked my appearance one last time in the mirror I walked back down to my brothers room. The boys were watching TV while sitting on my brothers bed.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yea, what car do you want to take?" Nathan asked.

"How about my Jeep?" I asked.

"Alright, is mom still home?" Nathan said while turning off the TV.

"I don't know. She might have left early to help Mrs. Mannik set up." I said as we started walking to the garage.

"So, you guys excited for tonight?" Nathan asked.

"Are you kidding me? I've been excited for the festivals for forever!" Jacob said.

"You just want to show off!" I said to him.

"Well since were of age to do them it's pretty exciting." Nathan said.

"Maybe you can finally find a woman." Jacob told him.

Nathan laughed. " Stay out of my love life ok? You have Amanda so you stick with her and stay out of mine."

"Whatever dude. How about you Harper?" Jacob asked.

"About me what?" I asked back.

"Maybe you'll find a cute guy?" Jacob winked at me while jabbing me with his elbow as we got into my car.

This comment made Nathan growl. Even If he's a few minutes older than me he thinks he's supposed to be the over protective brother. That's another reason why I don't have that many suitors. There all afraid of him.

"Do you know how gay you sounded saying that?" I asked while starting the car. The comment made Nathan laugh.

"I think it's because I hang out with you girls too much." He said.

"Suuure, that's it." I said.


	6. Teams, Captains, and Cute Smirks

**The Longest One Yet! XD I'm really happy how this chapter cam out! Try to keepp up with me on the Irish! It'll be explained later. **

**Just so you know there are links on my profile to see outfits, what they kind of look like, and the houses. **

**AlexandraSterling41- Me too! It's was really fun writing that scene! I kind of thought of all the girls that were like that at my old high school and I pretended to be Z!**

**xoxDarkFallenAngelxox-I'll try to update as much as I can before I get busy again! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**I Only Own the Characters and The Story Line! XD**

We finally reached Mannik Manor. I parked in my usual place and we all got out of the car. I could tell Jacob was anxious to see Amanda. I surprised he went this long without her by his side. That's how possessive guys in our family are about their girls. Jacob ran in ahead of us probably not able to handle it anymore. So I was standing alone with my brother in the parking to.

"Tá a fhios agat. Ní bheidh tú in ann a chosaint liom go deo." I said.

"Is féidir liom iarracht a dhéanamh."He stated

"Ach ní bheidh ort. Tá mé cailín mór agus is féidir a láimhseáil mé féin. Ní féidir liom gá duit a bheith scaring amach ar fad an guys. Tú riamh a fhios! D'fhéadfadh liom a fháil suitor ar fud na féile!" I told him.

"Fine. Ní bheidh mé sé an-mhaith, ach beidh mé ar ais as. Ach beidh mé a choinneáil súil amach. Agus Má fheiceann mé ag Guy ag déanamh rud éigin nach féidir liom buíochas a thabhairt duit. Feicfidh mé sracadh ann ceann amach. "He said.

"Déanaimis stop a chur díreach ag caint faoi seo. An raibh suposed spraoi a bheith acu ag na féilte, ní mhaíomh agus yell ag gach ceann eile." I said to him.

"Ceart go leor, a ligean ar dul taitneamh a bhaint as an bpáirtí."He said with a small smile.

We both entered the house. There were a couple people at the entrance. Most of them were probably in the pool area. Nathan and I said hi to some people as we walked through to the kitchen. It smelled really good in there. We saw a bunch of moms cooking in the kitchen, including our own mother.

"Oh, well hello my darling children. You came at a good time. Do you mind running these containers out to the grill outside to Mr. Landon?" My mother asked.

"Sure mom." We said.

We looked at the direction that mom pointed to and there were two big boxes. For my brother and I It was a piece of cake, but for a normal person tried they probably would have broken there back. Nathan picked up the larger one of the two, and I picked up the smaller one. I could smell the beef in the on I was carrying. We went down stairs and went through the doors outside. A few people were here early to help prepare for the arrival of our allies. I could see all my friends in the pool. They had the volley ball net set up in the middle and they were playing a game. On one side was Z, Luke, and Frankie, and on the other was Jacob, Amanda, and Zayn. Zayn is Z's older brother who graduated high school a couple years ago. Even though he's older than all of us he still hangs with our groop. Finally Z spotted us.

"Harper is on our team!" Z shouted. All of our friends then spotted us. We still had the boxes in our hands.

"Dude! I can smell the meat from here?" Jacob said.

"Yeah, good thing you didn't come in with us and helped! You would have eaten all the food before it was even cooked!" Nathan said which made everyone laugh.

"Just hurry up and finish the manual labor they put you in, and get you booties in the pool." Jacob said.

"Alright." Nathan and I said while laughing at Jacobs lack of being able to make a good comeback.

Nathan and I went over to where Mr. Landon was setting the grills up. There was also Mr. Nandel and . We walked over to them and set down the boxes.

"Here's the meat." I told them.

"Thanks kids. Why don't you go join the others in the pool." Mr. Mannik told us.

"Will do." Nathan said.

We walked away from them and went over to the table that our friends put their clothes and towels. Nathan took his shoes and shirt off and did a big cannonball into the pool. I quickly took my shoes off and tied my hair up in a messy bun. While I took off my dress that had my bathing suit underneath I heard Z make some whistle noises from the pool. I looked over to her and stuck my tongue out at her. I walked over to the side of the pool and noticed something was wrong.

"Wait a second. Where are the twins?" I asked.

Before anyone could answer the questions I felt a pair of hands grab me and lift me in the air.

"Noooooooo!" I screamed. I heard evil laughs that were coming from my captors.

"There's no use trying to escape." Sam said.

"You will never get away with this!" I said to them I said with fake tears in my eyes.

"Who in their right mind would stop us?" Cody said in an evil voice.

"I WILL." I voice said from behind us.

The boys turned around, and with me in there arms I turned around too. There was Z on top of one of the tables with a towel around her like a cape. She was standing in a pose like super man.

"And who might you be." Sam said giving her a evil look.

"I am the amazing Z! I have come to rescue my best friend!" Z said in her super voice.

"There is one of you and two of us! How are you ever going to beat us?" They said together.

"With a distraction!" Z told them while pointing to the direction of the other side of the pool.

Being the idiots the boys to are they turned around and there was Frankie getting out of the pool. Water drops were dripping down her body. She was wearing a strapless orange bikini that brought out all her curves that people normally didn't get to see. It also made her look tan. She looked at the boys under her long eyelashes and winked at them. Did they give her something to drink earlier? Cody looked at her with a 'what the hell' face, while Sam was blushing 20 shades of red with his mouth wide open. Before I knew it I was out of there hand while another pair grabbed me before I fell in with the boys. Somehow Luke and Zayn swam over to the ledge and grabbed the twins legs and dragged them in.

"Hahaha, I save the day again!" Z said once I realized that I was in my arms.

"Yay! My hero!" I said as I hugged her back. Before I could blink we were both dragged down into the pool. I resurfaced and we all looked at each other. It was quiet for a few minutes and then we all started cracking up. It took us a few minutes till we stopped laughing. This is one of the reasons why I loved my friends. We would all die for each other, that's how tight we all are.

"Well that was entertaining." Zayn said.

"Aren't we always?" Sam asked.

"Alright! Why don't we play a game of volley ball?" Z asked us.

We all agreed.

"Ok Jacob and Z will be team captains." Z said.

With that Jacob and I stood next to each other while everyone else lined up.

"Ladies pick first." Jacob said to me.

"Yea right! That means that you get to serve first." I told him.

"Fine I'll pick, Nathan!" He picked.

We slowly pick our teams. On my team was Zayne, Z, Luke, Frankie and I. On the other team was Jacob, Amanda, Nathan, and the twins. I was our team to serve first. I served first and Sam bounced it back. Z hit it in the air and Zayn slammed it to score our first point. Eventually we got a big audience. It looks like the other allies have arrived. It was game point for us. Jacob served the ball over, and Luke hit it back. Sam hit it up and Cody Tried to score a point but Z saved it. While Frankie hit it up in the air Zayn and I look at each other and nodded. He picked me up in the air and through me towards the ball. I managed to slam in in the back corner giving our team a victory. Are team started cheering and we could hear applause coming from all around us. I looked around and there were familiar faces like my mom and Mrs. Mannik, but there were also unfamiliar faces that probably belonged to our allies. Are two team walked up to each other and gave high fives and hugs.

"Kids come get some food." I heard Mrs. Mannik yell to us.

"Will do mom." Z said back.

We all got out of the pool and dried off and put our clothes back on. I let my curls back out and they made perfect ringlets around my head. For some strange reason the chlorine in the pool does this to my hair. We all walked over to the grill and grabbed some food. We ended up sitting at the bar together. We were eating and chatting amongst ourselves.

"Hey kids." Mr Mannik said while walking towards.

"Whatup Mr. M?" I said.

"We're going to have a show off of the different groups to show off the teams. You need to be by the stage in twenty minute." Mr. M said.

"Ok, Mr. M." Jacob said.

He walked away back to help set up the stage. There only six of us that are competing, three girls and three boys. It was Z, Nathan, Amanda, Jacob, Luke, and myself. We all finished up our food and hurried up to the stage. Mr. M was on the stage with the microphone in hand.

"Can I have your attention please?" Mr.M asked. Slowly everyone started quieting down.

"Thank you, and welcome to the annual festivals!" Mr. M said.

Everyone cheered I was standing in a line going from back to front with Jacob being in the front, then it was me, Nathan, Amanda, Luke, and last Z. We were standing in a row next to one of the other teams. I was standing next to a girl with pink hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She was cesurrently paying attention to Mr. M talking like everyone else. I then fixed my eyes back on Mr. M.

"What we always do first is announce our teams from each pack. I will now hand the microphone over to the Earth pack leader, Mr. Lucius." Mr. M said while handing the microphone over to a tall man with black curly hair.

"Thank you Mr. Mannik. Now ladies and gentlemen I would like to welcome to the stage the representing team for the earth pack, The Smashing Bolders." Mr. Lucius said.

The row of kids farthest from us slowly walked onto the stage. They made a line on the stage so everyone could see each team member.

"Our team captain I Leo Clementine, and Co-Captain is Molly Lucius." Mr. Lucius said with applause coming from the audience.

"The rest of our team I Blake Lucius, Anna Sylvia, Daniel Lucius, and Willow Miles." Mr. Lucius announced and applause came from the audience again. From the sounds of it, it sounded like there were triplets on stage, and they were Mr. Lucius's kids.

"Next I will hand the Microphone over to water pack leader, Mr. Whitney." Mr. Lucius said while handing the microphone over to a really large black man.

"Thank you Mr. Lucius. And here are our representing team, The Water Serpents." Mr. Whitney said. The next group went up and lined up like the previous one.

"Our team captain is Jack Aston and our Co-Captain is Emily Whitney." Mr. W said. The audience applauded.

"The rest of the team is Everett Channing, Clara Aston, James Reed, and Hazel Reed." Mr. W told the audience. Again the crowd applauded.

"Now I will give Mr. Roderick." Mr. W said as he too passed the microphone.

"Thanks Mr. Whitney. Hello Ladies and gentlemen. Here are your Wind representatives The Gusting Hurricanes." Mr. R said. The group that was next to us headed up to the stage and did the same as the last two teams.

"Our Team Captain is Caleb Emerson, and our Co-Captain is Amelia Burr." He said following be applause. The name Caleb rang in my ear for a couple seconds. Why did it do that?

"The rest of our team is Owen Roderick, Chloe Reynolds, Noah Tremaine, and Madeline Burr." He continued with another round of applause after it. "Now back to our host for the evening, Mr. Mannik." He said while handing the microphone over to Mr. M.

"Thank you! Now! For the team representing the Fire pack, The Flaming Infernos!" Mr. M said. You could hear the twins screaming and whistling in the back. We all walked onto the stage like all the others. I spotted my mom and Mrs. M in the back. The twins and Frankie up on the balcony probably getting a good view, and all the other teams were in front of us lined up like how we were behind stage.

"Our team Captain is Jacob Devon, and our Co-Captain is Harper Griffin." Mr. M announced. I looked out into the audience with confidence. I suddenly locked eyes with one of the boys in the front row of the teams. He was standing in front of pick haired girl, so I can only assume he was the Captain of the Wind pack. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

"The rest of our team is Nathan Griffin, Amanda Landon, Luke Nandel, and Zula Mannik." Mr. M announced. You could hear the twins from a mile away as they basically screamed their heads off. I looked up towards them and saw each twin had one of Frankie's arms and they were waving them around. Frankie had an expression on her face that looked like she wanted to kill them.

I tried not to laugh as we made our way down to stand next to the other teams. I stood next to pink haired girl again and I could see the back of their captains head that I smiled at while I was on stage.

"That is the end of our show off. Please enjoy the rest of the party. Can I also ask for the captains and co-captains of each group come with us discuss what we will be doing tomorrow, and so you can talk amongst yourselves." Mr. M said and he walked off the stage with the rest of the leaders.

Jacob and I said goodbye to all of our friends and started walking with the other captains and co-captains.

"What do you think the challenge will be tomorrow?" Jacob asked me while walked.

"I don't know. I hope we do the relay race one day. I bet we could kick ass in that one." I told him.

"That's true, I hope we do wrestling! All these guy on the other team get me all excited." He said.

"You really need to think before you say things. You have a bad habit about that." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Never mind." I said giving myself a face plant.

By this time we reached our destination. We were in a big room with two long couches facing each other. Jacob and I sat with each other with two others from one pack, and the others sat on the other couch. The four pack leaders were sitting in chairs in a row at the end of the couches.

"Well kids, let's get down to business." Mr. M said.

"Yes our first activity for tomorrow will be the fighting rings. Now don't forget it's not all about competition. We are also building up more of an alliance and helping each other become better warriors and fighters. You will pick one boy and one girl on your team to fight when the competition begins. You are allowed to pick yourselves if that is what you wish, but remember it's a team effort and you need to work like you're a real pack." Mr. Whitney explained.

"This is all that we'll go over for this evening. We will tell you the next event tomorrow night. Right now we want you guys to get to know each other better. Now if you will excuse us." Mr. Lucius said. All the pack leaders exited the room.

It was quiet for a few minutes when someone spoke up.

"Well I'm Leo Clementine. I am Captain for the Earth Pack." Leo said. He was a really tall guy with light blonde hair.

"I'm Molly Lucius, the co-captain! Nice to meet you all." The girl sitting next to Leo spoke. She had black curly hair and bright hazel eyes.

"I'm Jack Aston, captain of the Water pack. It's a pleasure" Said the blonde boy with the English accent that was sitting beside Jacob and I.

"I'm the co-captain Emily Whitney. How do you do?" Emily said.

"I'm Jacob Devon, Captain of the fire pack. Let's have a great season." Jacob said next to me.

"I'm Harper Griffin, the Co-captain of the fire pack. What he said." I second. I got a couple laughs.

"My names Caleb Emerson, Wind Captain. How's it going?" The boy that I locked eyes earlier with said.

His voice rang in my head. I looked at him again. He saw tall but not overly tall. He had black short hair and was currently wearing a beanie on his head. I couldn't look away. Apparently neither could he. Are eyes were locked yet again, and like before I gave a small smile, but this time I could feel a little blush on my cheeks. And also like before he gave a little smirk back.

"I'm co-captain Amelia Burr, hello." Pink hair girl said quietly.

Slowly we got a little into conversation. Well it was more like Jacob and Jack trying to show off. I'm pretty sure Jacob was having a little too much fun. I turned to the girl sitting next to me.

"Is yours like this all the time too?" I asked her.

"Pretty much, He's got a big head." She said while laughing a little.

"So does this one." I said while laughing with her.

I could still feel Caleb's eyes on me. I looked over at him, and he was staring and me with a ridiculously hot smirk on his face. I quickly looked away blushing. Emily, the girl sitting next to me, noticed this.

"Hey, I think he's got the hots for you." She whispered in my ear.

"Haha, that's ridiculous! I just met him." I whispered back.

"Well don't forget. We're different than normal people." She explained.

She had a point. It rarely happens now a days. There is was this old thing that was like imprinting but not necessarily. It was more like you heart would beat faster when you looked at this person. You couldn't get there face or voice out of your head. They were all you could think about. It wouldn't stop until you mark them as your own. The bad thing was that if one of them dies, the other one lives in misery until they finally commit suicide.

"Yea, but that hasn't happened in years." I told her.

"You never know. Fate brings us many things that we don't want to believe in, but we need to brace it like it was our own child." She said.

"That was deep." I said.

"Thank you! " She said.

"Ok guys. I think we should head out to the party." Leo said.

"I second that." I said. I didn't want to have to think about the chances of me imprinting with the boy seated across from me. All I wanted to do is go find my team and party till I'm purple.

We all got up out of our seats and I walked besides Jacob.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!" He said. I laughed at him.

"So what now?" He asked.

"We party till we're purple." I said as we walked back to the pool.


End file.
